TOW it all went wrong
by sn0zb0z
Summary: They were so happy. They had everything they ever wanted. Happily married, with a lovely house and two beautiful kids. What could possibly go wrong? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** They were so happy. They had everything they ever wanted. Happily married, with a lovely house and two beautiful kids. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes: **Joey never moved away. He still lives at the same apartment, though often spends a lot of time with Chandler and Monica. Chandler and Monica have Jack and Erica and they moved to their house about six months ago. Ross and Rachel are still together and Phoebe and Mike are together.

Please read and review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The glass in the wooden frame was smashed, but it didn't matter. It was what was behind the glass that mattered. It was them. A memory of what had been. What had been taken away from him. The only photo he had.

He removed the glass that had cut in to him, ignoring the pain and the blood that was trickling down the palm of his hand. He ignored the tears that fell and splashed on to the broken glass. The sirens faded in to the distance and the smoke disappeared in to the night, but he didn't notice as his eyes were fixed on the photo he held.

The wind blew harshly around him and he shivered slightly. He was wearing nothing more than shorts and a T-shirt, but, even though he had been offered jackets and blankets, he refused everything that people tried to give him. His wife stood next to him, her arm around her husband's shoulders. She felt the wind, but it didn't bother her. There was a slight rumble in the distance and the rain began to fall.

They sat down at the side of the road. He wiped the rain drops off the photo and then hugged the photo close to his chest, not caring that his T-shirt was wet and the rain was now pouring. Thunder rumbled again and the wind became even fiercer, blowing the smoke around more. He looked up and, for the first time, focused on the house, or what was left of it.

The smoke blew up and he could see a plank of wood that was still burning slightly, though the rain was keeping it under control. The upstairs was completely destroyed and there were bricks laying on the ground as well as pieces of furniture. The left side of the house had fallen away and he could see what was the kitchen. The rest of the house was unstable, but still standing.

Slowly he stood up and walked over, standing at the edge of the garden. She just sat and watched her husband, unsure of what to do. He looked closely, recognising a few more things and realising the damage was worse than he could ever have imagined. He sighed and forced himself to turn away. He didn't want to see how his life had been destroyed, but at the same time he didn't want to leave. Leaving was admitting that it was gone.

He walked back over to where his wife sat and looked up to the night sky. "Monica," he said quietly. "What do I do?"

She stood up and wrapped her arm around his. "I don't know," she said gently. "I don't know what to do either. I can't believe this has happened."

Chandler didn't seem to hear her though as he looked down the street and saw his best friend walking towards him. He didn't even try to hide the tears.

"Chandler, I'm so sorry. The police say we should go now while they finish clearing up. You can stay at my apartment for the night."

Chandler and Monica nodded. "Thanks Joey," Chandler said as he followed his friend to one of two cars. Phoebe and Mike were on their way, but phoned to say there had been an accident and the road was blocked so it would be hours before they would make it. They said they were sorry and Phoebe promised that she'd be at Joey's apartment in the morning.

Ross and Rachel were there, but they were both in tears and could hardly speak. They said they'd see them first thing tomorrow as they got in their car and drove off back home. Joey, Chandler and Monica all got in the second car and Joey drove them back to his apartment, which caused Chandler to stop crying and just stare. The old apartment block brought back so many memories and he didn't know how to deal with it. Monica kept asking if he was ok, but she assumed he was in shock as he never replied.

The others had wondered what the reaction would be with going to the old apartment block, but no one else had any room. Joey had never got another room mate after Chandler left so still had a spare room. The apartment was surprising clean, but Monica guessed he hardly spent any time here as he was either around theirs or working. She was relieved to find she wouldn't have to clean up as much, but then again she wanted something to take her mind off everything that had happened. She couldn't deal with the loss of her children.

Monica hugged Chandler as he stood in the doorway, frozen to the spot, looking at the room. Nothing had changed in the few months they'd been gone other than it was slightly tidier than normal. Chandler smiled slightly, thinking about Monica wanting to clean it all if things were a mess, then tears came to his eyes again.

"You alright?" Joey asked, noticing Chandler wiping away the tears. "Maybe you should just go to bed." Chandler took his friends advice and went to his old room with Monica following right behind.

Chandler lay down in bed and Monica wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Chandler seemed to smile slightly for a second and then closed his eyes. "Why did this have to happen? I can't live with this." His voice was shaky as he spoke and tried to stop the tears falling.

"I know," Monica said, trying to stay strong for Chandler, but unable to help the sadness she felt showing in her voice.

Joey had stayed strong up until now, but he sighed as he heard Chandler start to cry again and he knew he was about to cry himself. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he turned off the light and went in to his own room. He just hoped things would get better and the others would be coming over tomorrow so they would all be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler finally fell in to a restless sleep, but Monica decided to get up and walk around. She walked out the room and sat on a stool by the kitchen area. She was soon lost in thoughts.

_-Flashback-_

_Monica woke up and smelt smoke. She shook Chandler awake and asked him to check it out. He groaned, but got up anyway and opened the bedroom door, panicking as he saw flames coming up the stairs. He told Monica and she rushed to get the kids while Chandler phoned for help and tried to keep the flames down._

_Monica got to the kid's room without a problem as the fire hadn't reached them yet. She picked them both up, assuring them everything would be alright. With one child in each arm she made her way to the door and saw Chandler at the top of the stairs, fighting back the fire with anything he could find._

"_Which way is best?" Monica yelled._

"_I don't know. We can't get downstairs and the fire is spreading quickly."_

"_We have to get out!" Monica yelled again, trying to stay calm and work out a plan._

"_I know…I can't fight the fire much longer. All the main ways out are blocked," Chandler told her._

"_The windows," Monica suggested as she ran in to their bedroom. It was a long drop though and with the kids it was almost impossible to escape that way and survive. She ran out and in to the kid's room again. There had been a small garage just underneath the window when they had moved in, but it was falling apart so they knocked it down. They had wanted it to be safe for the kids and that would have been a danger. Now it meant their only escape was gone. All the other upstairs windows were the same. Just a long drop._

_Monica ran out to Chandler. "There's no way out," she screamed. Chandler moved out the way of the fire and put his arm around his wife._

"_Help should be here soon. Just keep the kids safe," he said. Neither could hear sirens though and the fire was getting closer. "This way."_

_Chandler headed towards the front door. Monica began choking with all the smoke and held the kids closer to her. Suddenly she fell over something. She heard Chandler yell. She could feel the heat from the flames and she tried to get up, still holding on to the kids who luckily weren't hurt by the fall. The flames closed in around her and she could just see Chandler fighting the flames. Then everything went black._

_-End flashback-_

She sighed unhappily and finally decided to move and go to bed. She didn't want to remember. She had made it out the house and was with Chandler now. She knew she had lost the kids and she couldn't bear thinking about it. Chandler had told her to keep them safe and she hadn't. She felt so bad about it. At least her husband was still with her though.

She stretched and then went to move, trying to make as little noise as possible. She expected the stool to screech on the floor, but it didn't. In fact it didn't even seem to move at all. She shrugged and walked back towards where Chandler was, treading carefully so she wouldn't make any noise or fall over anything. She made it to the room and got in to bed, soon falling asleep next to her husband.

The next morning Chandler woke up and found it was already half past ten. He groaned and sat up. That was when the previous nights event came back to him, but he managed to control himself and keep the tears away. He stood up, walked out the room and sat down on a chair, not bothering that he was still wearing yesterdays clothes and looked terrible after crying and having a restless night. Chandler sat, staring in to space and trying not to think of his life now. He jumped as Joey's door opened.

"Morning Chandler," Joey said as he walked past him and went in to the bathroom. He came out a while later and sat on a stool opposite Chandler. "You don't look so good. You should take a shower and you can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

Chandler nodded, but didn't move. "Thanks." Joey looked at him concerned, but knew there was nothing more he could do.

"Want something to eat?" he asked as he grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Chandler shook his head so Joey just got some for himself and sat back down again. "The others are coming today." Just as he said that there was a knock on the door and Ross and Rachel walked in.

Rachel went over to Chandler and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"You ok?" Joey asked Ross who just stood by the door silently.

"Ross hasn't spoken since last night," Rachel told Joey.

Joey nodded in understanding. "He has hardly said two words," he nodded towards Chandler, "is there anything we can do?"

Rachel put her arm around Joey. "I don't think so. They need to find a way to move on. I know how they feel…we just have to be strong for them."

Monica woke up and heard voices. She got up and went to see who was there. As she walked in to the other room Phoebe walked through the front door. "Hey guys. How are you?"

Ross and Chandler didn't reply, Rachel smiled slightly and Joey shrugged. "We're getting there," Rachel finally answered.

"How about you Monica?"

"I'm ok," she replied quietly.

"Monica?" Ross asked, speaking for the first time and staring at Phoebe. "What are you talking about?" he asked coldly.

"Well, I saw Monica walk in here so I asked if she was ok," Phoebe said, clearly confused.

"Phoebe, Monica…she…died," Rachel told her and was surprised when Phoebe laughed.

"She's right there," Phoebe said, pointing to Monica by the bedroom door.

"They can't see me?" Monica questioned, obviously upset. "Phoebe, why can't they see me? Why can't they hear me?" she cried.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied, getting strange looks from the others. "She wants to know why you can't see or hear her."

"Chandler?" Monica stood in front of Chandler and placed her hand on his arm.

"She is in front of you now Chandler." Chandler jumped and moved off the chair. "You don't need to be afraid," Phoebe smiled as she moved towards the chair and pulled Monica in to a hug. "It's ok…I'll talk to him for you."

"She…she's hugging…the air," Rachel said in disbelief.

"Ok, I don't know what has happened here exactly, but my guess is that…um…well…Monica, you're dead," Phoebe said and then shielded herself with her hands as she saw the look Monica gave her.

"I'm what!?" Monica yelled.

"You're dead," Phoebe repeated.

"She's insane," Rachel said as she watched Phoebe talk to nothing. She sat down next to Joey on a stool and watched Phoebe carry on.

"You must have been killed in the fire. I'm sorry," Phoebe said softly.

"No. I can't be dead. It's not possible," Monica kept muttering over and over again until Phoebe interrupted her.

"I'm afraid you are. You know you can't stay here, right?"

"I want to be with Chandler!" Monica yelled.

Phoebe turned to Chandler. "Aww, she says she wants to be with you."

Chandler didn't reply. He didn't know how to react. Was his wife really here? Was she really a ghost?

"What happens now?" Monica asked with a sigh, knowing Phoebe was right.

"Well ghosts need to move on so…I guess we need to help you to move on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To DrKerryWeaver

Thanks for the review! Yes, sadly Jack and Erica died.

To notloggedin

Thanks for the review! You were right - Monica is a ghost.

To Naty

Thanks for the review! Keep reading and you'll find out.

To Ithad2Btold

Thanks for the review! You know exactly what happened now, but keep reading to find out what they will do about Monica being a ghost.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Well ghosts need to move on so…I guess we need to help you to move on."

"How?" Monica asked quietly and Phoebe shrugged before going to sit down. She began thinking, the others just watching her in silence.

Eventually Chandler spoke. "She's really here?" He had been thinking about everything. Seeing Phoebe thinking so hard and knowing what she was like he had come to the conclusion that maybe this was real.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, she's here. She's standing right in front of you." Monica reached out her hand and touched his arm, causing Chandler to put his hand on his arm as he felt Monica. "She has her hand on your arm."

"I…I can…I can feel something," Chandler stuttered. "Has…she touched me before as a ghost?"

"Yes," Monica replied and looked to Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

"What? Oh right…she said yes," Phoebe said. "Wow, this whole communicating thing isn't easy."

Monica smiled and turned to look at Chandler. He was shaking slightly. "I felt something before, but I never thought anything of it. I believe you Phoebe. She is here I can feel her presence," Chandler smiled weakly.

"Oh great, now we have two insane friends," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"If Chandler believes it then maybe it is true," Ross said.

"Yeah. I mean I've never been in to all this supernatural stuff, but I know Monica is here. I can just tell and Phoebe is never wrong about these things," Joey said with a smile.

"Thanks Joey," Phoebe said causing Joey to grin.

"Look, if this is real then we need to find a way for her to move on," Ross said sadly. "I don't want to lose her, but it is for the best."

"What happened to believing in all the scientific explanations?" Rachel asked.

Ross sighed. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't think it was really happening. Come on Rachel, I know you believe it too. There is no other explanation. Phoebe walked in here and saw her – she didn't know. Joey is right…did I just say that!? Anyway, he was right about Phoebe not being wrong."

"You're right. It's just hard to believe," Rachel said quietly. "Monica, if you are here then I just want to say, I miss you and I'm sorry I didn't believe it." Monica went over to Rachel and hugged her. Rachel smiled as she felt something. "She's here isn't she?"

"Yep, she is hugging you right now," Phoebe replied.

Monica moved away and went to stand next to Phoebe. "Thanks Phoebe."

"No problem." The others all gave her a funny look. "She was just saying thanks."

"You made them believe and I think I'm ready to move on. I just don't know how," Monica said sadly.

"If you were ready you would be moving on. There must be something else." After a moment of silence Phoebe jumped up. "I know!"

"What?" the others shouted at once.

"I know what will allow her to move on. She just needs to say a proper goodbye. Knowing you all believed Monica was here made it better, but it wasn't enough."

"I don't want her to go," Rachel said with tears in her eyes. Ross put his arm around her.

"None of us do, but she can't stay here. I just wish I could see her or hear her." The others nodded in agreement.

Monica moved over to Rachel and put her hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to go either. I'll miss you all so much. You've been the best friend ever. Goodbye Rachel."

Phoebe repeated everything and Rachel smiled and wiped away the tears. "I'll miss you and I'm so glad that I met you. Bye."

Next Monica went over to Joey. "Joey, what can I say? I can still remember when we first met," Monica laughed. "I'll never forget you. I know you will look after Chandler and the others. Bye Joey."

Joey listened to Phoebe and then looked in front of him to where he assumed Monica was. "I'll never forget you either…or that first day," he laughed as well. "I'll look after the others, but it won't be the same without you. Bye Monica."

Monica walked over to Ross. "You're the best brother ever! Be strong and look after Rachel for me. I don't know what else to say. We've had so many good times together and so many memories. I love you. Goodbye Ross."

Phoebe repeated it all to Ross and he replied. "You're the best sister ever. Don't worry I'll look after Rachel," he hugged Rachel tightly and then continued. "You're right, we've been through so much. Good and bad, but we were always there for each other." By now he was finding it hard to stop the tears. "I love you too. Goodbye."

Monica then threw her arms around Chandler's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Chandler, I love you so much! I don't want to leave any of you and I know you'll find it so hard. I just want you to be happy. We've had such a great time together and I can't believe it turned out like this. We had a great life and two great kids. It's so hard to get over the fact its all gone, but I'm glad that we had everything that we wanted. We had the perfect life and I wouldn't have changed anything. I love you. Goodbye Chandler."

Chandler cried as he heard what Phoebe told him. "It was perfect, but without you and the kids I'm nothing. You made me complete and I don't know how I will get through life. I'm so glad we got together and we made our dreams come true. I love you and I'll miss you so much. Goodbye."

Monica couldn't handle what Chandler had said and walked off, going straight through the wall. "Monica," Phoebe called after her, but she ignored her.

"What's happening?" Chandler asked.

"She just walked through the wall. She looked upset and I think she has gone to think," Phoebe replied. "She hasn't moved on."

The others all looked at each other, all wondering what to do. In the end it was just Chandler that moved as he walked out the door. The others watched him go, but didn't try to stop him. They knew he needed time alone, but they were all wondering exactly where he was going though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Ithad2Btold

Thanks for the review! Never thought about it like that lol. I figured Ross would sort of be more disturbed by that than Chandler. Ross is in to more scientific explanations so he is less likely to believe his sister is a ghost. Chandler wants to believe in it...he's unsure how to react, but he wants to believe she is there. Ross would rather except her death and is sort of cold towards Phoebe for saying otherwise.

To DrKerryWeaver

Thanks for the review! Yep - had to be Phoebe lol.

To KellyAndSteve4Ever

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Monica began wandering the streets, lost in thought. She knew Chandler was telling her exactly how he felt and it made her worry about him. She had to be by herself for a while and decide what to do before she moved on. She had to make Chandler see that things would be alright.

She walked across the road and a speeding car came towards her. She didn't even look as the cars speed increased and the car flew through her. She got to the other side of the road and began walking through the crowds, literally. A few people seemed to sense something and odd comments were made, but most didn't even notice. There were good points to being a ghost. However, it wasn't just these people that didn't realise. The people she loved didn't realise when she was stood next to them and, until a short while ago, they didn't even notice when she touched them.

She carried on walking, not sure where she was going and not caring. It was about an hour later when she finally got back to the apartment block and she was surprised to see all her friends rushing out. She still wasn't completely sure what to do about Chandler, but that was forgotten when she saw them rushing out.

She ran up to them and Phoebe saw her and told her to get in to the car. There was a taxi and everyone jumped in to it. Monica got in with Phoebe, hoping she would explain everything. Ross and Joey, who was sat in the car next to Phoebe, and Rachel, who was in the front, didn't even know Monica was there until Phoebe spoke.

"We had a phone call from Chandler and we are going to go and find him," Phoebe told her.

"Phoebe, is Monica with us?" Ross asked, getting a nod in reply. Rachel turned around.

"We are worried about Chandler. He walked out just after you left," Rachel said.

"Yeah. We're sure it's nothing serious. I mean, sure he was upset, but he wouldn't do anything stupid….would he?" Ross said, trying to assure himself.

Nobody replied. They just all sat in silence. The taxi made its way through the traffic, but it wasn't long before they got stuck in a massive traffic jam.

Ross was the first to get annoyed. "Come on! Can you not get around it somehow?" he yelled at the driver.

"I'm sorry. It's a solid block in front," he replied.

"We could walk," Rachel suggested.

"It would take us ages to get there and we would have to run through all the traffic," Ross pointed out.

"Well we can't just sit here. We're not moving at all."

They all sat looking out the front window at the traffic. "What do you think the hold up is?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe we should find out. One of us should go further up and ask someone," Ross said and noticed everyone look at him. "I guess that means me."

"I'll come with you," Rachel said. "I can't stand being sat here and not knowing what is going on."

The two got out the car and began weaving their way through the traffic. When they got about twenty cars in front they asked a few people, but no one knew.

"Any luck?" Ross asked as the two met up in the middle of the three lanes of traffic.

"No. You?"

"No. Hey, do you hear sirens?"

"Yeah. There must have been an accident or something."

Ross nodded. "I think I see a police car up in front. We should go closer and see what we can find out."

"Maybe we should just let them do their jobs. We may get through quicker then," Rachel said as the two stood in the middle of the road.

"We'll ask some people in the cars then." The two agreed and went further up. They asked some people and both found that there was someone in the road, but the police weren't saying anything.

Ross just happened to look up as a police car moved out the way and was shocked at the sight he saw. "Rachel," he said weakly. She turned and saw what Ross had just seen.

"I'll get the others," Rachel said in a panic as she ran back through the cars, faster than she had ever run before. Ross rushed forwards and was stopped by the police. He yelled and tried to fight his way through but couldn't. The others joined him a minute later and they all began shouting. They had to get through, but the police just wouldn't let them. Phoebe tried to explain and one policeman called someone over to see whether they could make an exception.

Phoebe didn't notice Monica slip away. The group couldn't believe their eyes as they stood looking at the scene in front of them and they all stood in hope that the answer would be yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Kate56, DrKerryWeaver, Matthew Albie and BackForBreakfast

Thanks for the reviews and I hope to update again soon!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. The End

Chandler walked out of the apartment. He walked down the stairs and out of the building. He wasn't sure why he had left, but he decided it might be better to have some time by himself and think through everything.

It had been hard enough to lose both his children and Monica, but to find out Monica was a ghost was harder. Now it was like he had to lose her all over again.

He walked around the streets and then decided to catch a taxi. After a short journey he got out the car and paid the driver. Luckily he just had enough money. He moved away from the taxi in a daze and didn't even notice the car drive off. His focus was on what was in front of him.

The house.

There it stood, ruined, like the rest of his life. It no longer had smoke coming from it, but it was still in the same state as when he had left it. He walked up to it and stepped over a few bricks. He looked around and picked up a few items off the floor and placed them on a cupboard. The cupboard creaked slightly, but it wasn't too badly damaged so luckily it didn't fall apart.

Chandler made his way to the bottom of the stairs and picked up something else. A small fluffy bear, now with only one arm and bare patches where the fur had been burnt. He held it close to him, looking how Erica did when she used to happily crawl around the house with it. She never let it go.

Chandler carried on looking around downstairs. He didn't trust going upstairs as most of it had collapsed. He soon realised he couldn't even get around everywhere downstairs, but he still kept walking around where he could.

He looked to where he used to sit with the kids. The chairs were burnt and the TV was hardly recognisable. There were toys scattered on the floor from where the kids had been playing. He smiled as he pictured Monica telling them to pick them up. It was lucky for them that he had been the one to take them upstairs and put them to bed and not Monica. They would have been late to bed otherwise.

He never realised they had so many toys. He picked a few of them up and placed them in their rightful places before walking out the room and back outside. He placed the small bear by the front door and walked away, not able to look back at the house.

Chandler walked along, thinking about everything that had happened and his future. He took out his mobile phone and made a quick call to the others. He didn't say much other than roughly where he was and then he said bye and placed the phone back in his pocket.

He found himself walking across a busy road and car horns were blasted at him. He didn't care. He just slowly kept walking and didn't even look up when he heard the screech of brakes, the loud horn and a yell. A sickening sound was heard and there was a second of complete silence before more screeching was heard and then a crunch as a car collided with a truck that had now come to a complete halt.

Panicked voices were heard and someone called the emergency services. The truck driver jumped out his cab and raced to the front, yelling out as he tried his best to help the man that he had hit.

A few others ran over while others helped the other driver that had hit the truck. The traffic was piling up behind them and the ambulance and police were now arriving. A lot of horns and sirens were sounding and people were running around or moving out the way as the accident scene was sectioned off.

The truck driver let the police take over and explained his side of the story. The driver of the car was shocked, but alright, though his car was a wreck.

Four people arrived by the scene, screaming to get through, but police stopped them. Another policeman was standing by the truck and called out to two policemen standing with the small group. The group were too busy trying to get through to hear what was said, but they were all grateful to be let through.

They recognised the man straight away and up close it sunk in that it was all real. The man lay on the hard road, partly crushed and covered in blood. The truck was still in the same place and had blood on the front. The group's worst fears had come true.

Chandler had been killed and there was nothing anyone could have done. Everyone watched as the scene was cleaned up and Chandler's body was removed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monica had slipped away after seeing Chandlers body. She walked off to one side where a man was standing, looking at all the traffic that was building up.

"Why did you do it? You could have lived a long life. You would have been happy again," Monica said as she stood next to the man. He didn't look at her.

"I would never have been happy without you. You were my life," he answered after a minute. "I didn't mean to cause all this." He looked away from the traffic and angry drivers and turned to his wife. "We are together now. Nothing else matters." He wrapped his arms around her and she leant her head on his chest. "I went to see the house."

She looked up at him. "What was it like?" He looked distance and didn't reply. She knew he was still thinking about it.

"I found Erica's bear," he told her. "It…it wasn't real. It was like walking in to a nightmare. When I walked away it was so hard and I wasn't thinking. The truck came towards me. Part of me wanted to move, but I kept getting flashbacks."

"Then it was too late," she finished and he nodded. The two stood together, their arms around each other, and watched as everything around them slowly got back to normal. The road was cleared and the traffic began to move again. Their friends found their way back to the taxi and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they were all sat in Joey's apartment. No one spoke. Rachel was crying, Ross and Joey were sat in shock and Phoebe was trying to do things to keep her mind off everything.

She found some playing cards and soon they were all playing, though no one felt like it. It was Phoebe who finally broke the silence.

"Do you think Monica will come back?"

"Maybe. I can't believe she left us at the scene though," Joey sighed.

"It was probably too much for her," Ross said as he placed a card down on the floor where they were playing.

"Actually I saw someone," Monica said and Phoebe looked up.

"Hey guys, she's here," Phoebe said and jumped up. "She said she saw someone."

The others looked confused as they stood up and faced in the same direction as Phoebe.

"Hi," Chandler said as he walked through the wall. Phoebe jumped, causing the others to jump, and then realised who it was.

"What happened?" Ross asked worriedly.

"Sorry. Chandler just walked through the wall."

"Chandler? You mean…" Ross trailed off.

"We're together," Chandler smiled, taking his wife's hand.

"They're together," Phoebe said to the others.

"We wanted to say bye to you guys before we move on," Monica said. "I don't think I can go through it all again so…I love you all. Goodbye."

"You've been great friends and I'm sorry I left you," Chandler said. "I couldn't live without Monica though. Anyway, I guess this is it. Bye."

Phoebe told the others and Ross said that he understood why Chandler did that. Rachel was in tears and Joey just didn't know what to say. After a minute they all managed to say bye to their friends.

A bright white light appeared, though only Phoebe, Monica and Chandler could see it. "Thanks Phoebe," Monica said before the two walked in to the light.

Phoebe smiled and waved before starting to cry as her friends disappeared. "They've gone."

The group all huddled together and stood in silence. Their lives would never be the same again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end.

To Kate56

Thanks for the review! I did...I'm sorry. Also sorry I didn't update straight away, but I did mean to. I have updated now though and I hope you liked the end.

To Matthew Albie

Thanks for the review! Now you know what he saw.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! lol. It is a sort of happy ending...depending how you look at it...sad and happy really...

To BackForBreakfast

Thanks for the review! Well Chandler is happy with Monica now.

Please review :)


End file.
